Dani and Santana
by Nomore-sympathy
Summary: Santana is enjoying her time in New York even more so her new job. okay, so its not the best place to work but she has her eye on this really cute girl who isn't just hot but is also a lesbian, how lucky is that! - after Santana's almost panic attack can she talk to Dani one on one and get to know her? who knows what could come next?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter i have written for the Dani and Santana pairing, i have a few more to post but i want so see how this one goes before i post more, i hope you guys enjoy and leave a comment let me know if i should continue or what direction i should take with this story.**

**Happy reading and i hope you enjoy!**

**PS. sorry its kinda short i do have more to post though so dont worry!**

"Aren't you heading out too?" Santana looked over towards Dani who was sitting on the small stage in the restaurant with her guitar on her lap. "No, not yet, I like to watch the sunrise over that building. I just love how the diner goes from being quiet and dark to suddenly just glowing." Santana smiled, this was oddly the most endearing thing she had ever heard.

"I've never seen it" Dani smiled as if it were the perfect opportunity to get to know Santana a little better "stick around we'll watch it together." Santana couldn't say no, Dani has been the first girl she has met in New York; she couldn't resist that cheeky little smile that had now crept its way across Dani's face.

"Okay" Santana took a seat beside Dani and they spent a good half hour just chatting. Danni told Santana how her parents were not as accepting as her's when they found out about her sexuality. She couldn't cope with them being so judgmental so she up and left, never looked back.

"wow you weren't kidding, the diner looks so different when it's all lit up by sun light, it's beautiful" Dani smiled and looked at Santana "yeah it really is a beautiful sight" Santana looked at Dani and smiled back .

"Are you going to walk me home or do I have to walk home on the scary streets of NYC?" Santana laughed and nodded towards the door "c'mon then" They walked down the street towards Dani's studio apartment. They talked a bit more and Santana mentioned that she lived with Rachel "aw that so cool I'd love to have roommates!" Dani bit her lip and looked at Santana "you should come over some time, you can meet Kurt and we can all hang out, only if you want though" Dani nodded in approval "yeah id like that, it sounds awesome" Santana couldn't stop smiling, this girl was truly amazing she couldn't have met anyone better. They had so much in common and there been a definite spark there between them. "Yeah what about tomorrow night, we all cook dinner together and watch a few movies, have a drink or two?" Dani looked up shyly and smiled, god that smiles made Santana's heart skip a beat every time "Tomorrow? Seriously?" Santana nodded "yeah, unless you're busy tomorrow?" Dani shook her head "No, I'm free as a bird" "good, I'm glad to hear it" they both laughed and Dani stopped walking.

"Well this is where I get off" Dani grabbed hold of Santana's hand "I guess that's goodbye?" " For now" Dani leant in and kissed Santana lightly on the lips "il see you tomorrow" Santana couldn't help but beam a massive smile and let go of Dani's hand as she walked up the steps "Bye" Dani waved goodbye and disappeared into the building.

Santana walked home with the thought in her mind of how tomorrow was going to go, as far as she was concerned the kiss was a sign that things were going to pretty well tomorrow, she just had to keep her cool and make sure Rachel and Kurt didn't say anything to make her look bad. On arriving home Rachel was sleeping and Kurt was messing up the living room with his materials and mannequins. "Kurt I hope to god you plan on cleaning this place up!" Kurt stopped what he was doing and looked at Santana "yes I plan to tidy up, gosh you're so bossy, what's up with you?" she tried to hide her massive smile, but it wasn't going too well "nothings up I just don't want this place being a mess it better be cleaned up by tomorrow!" Kurt knew what Santana's room looked like mess didn't bother her, she basically lived in mess. "Are you feeling okay Santana you're acting really strange, spill! What's up?" Santana was now in the kitchen getting a drink "right I want this place tidy for tomorrow we have a guest coming for dinner and I don't want her to think we are a bunch of slobs!" Kurt smiled "ah female company!.. Wait that wouldn't be the girl Rachel mentioned? The girl … Dani? She works with you two?" Santana nodded "yes, it's her but you have to swear not to mess this place up or embarrass me in front of her, I've already made a fool of myself today I can't deal with that happening again. So I'm going to lean my room and you better have in here sorted by the time I'm done okay!" Kurt laughed "it'll probably take you until tomorrow night to tidy your room. Plus she's coming over for dinner not to spend all night in your room!" Santana leaned around her door frame and shouted into Kurt "you never know I've only known her a couple of hours, I just want to be prepared if she saw this place now I'm sure she would take a heart attack!" Kurt laughed "you better get a move on then it's going to take you a good 8 hours to clean your room!" Santana appeared at her room door again "Kurt your lies are making me feel uncomfortable, now shut the hell up and clean your shit out of the living room!"

Everything was going to be alright, hopefully. Santana went to sleep hoping to dream of what tomorrow might bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter number two, hope you enjoyed the first chapter and as long as you guys are reading it i will continue to write, thanks for reading and i hope im doing this couple a bit of justice. **

The next day came and Santana was first up to finish cleaning her room and to clean the kitchen and bathroom. Two hours later Rachel appeared in her work uniform and was slightly shocked to see Santana cleaning, this was obviously not a known sight around the apartment "what the hell is going on what have you done to the real Santana?" she looked up and gave Rachel a dirty look "you're hilarious aren't you, it's still me I just want this place to be spotless for tonight" Rachel went to the bathroom sink to brush her teeth "why what's going on tonight?" Santana stood up and wiped her forehead "I invited Dani over for dinner, I hope you don't mind it just popped into my head and it was out before I thought" Rachel spat into the sink and turned to look at Santana "ha! I told you there was some sort of energy between you too!, of course I don't mind, things must have went alright last night then when I left" Santana remembered back and smiled.

"yeah it was pretty good we watched the sun rise then I walked her home and we talked, and we ended up kissing before I left. God I really like her what if I get really nervous and make a complete fool of myself!" Rachel put her toothbrush back and stood in front of Santana "look, calm down we've got this, if Kurt and I see something going wrong we will stop it!, you and Dani look great together and you're cleaning the house so she's already having a positive effect on you, I think we should invite her around more often" Santana stuck her tongue out and pushed Rachel playfully.

"crap!" Santana went running into her room and started to get dressed "Santana what is wrong what's up?" she came running out of her room and started putting her shoes on and tying her hair up "ive invited Dani over tonight and she has no idea where to go I didn't even get her number I was too wrapped up in everything last night that I invited her over and never even told her where to go, il run over to her apartment now and throw a note through her door I don't know if she's at work today so il just drop it in and come straight back" She was out the door and gone before Rachel could even reply.

Santana stopped just around the corner from Dani's apartment she kept telling herself just to throw the letter in her post box and get the hell out of there, but another part of her wanted to ring her door bell and talk to her but they would be spending most of tonight talking so she went for her first idea.

She was ever so careful posting the letter through her front door but then the door was abruptly opened and there she was, looking as gorgeous as ever. Blonde hair, those amazing dark eyes and that heart stopping smile. "Hey I was just…" Santana handed her the paper and she opened the letter and laughed "well this saves me walking to work!, I was just heading over there to see if I could get your number off the boss, you kinda forgot to tell me where you lived so I wasn't sure what to do!" Santana nodded and laughed "yeah I was a little pre-occupied last night my mind just went blank" "yeah I know how you felt"

They stood there in silence for a moment and then Dani broke the comfortable silence "Do you have to rush off or do you wanna come in for a drink?" Santana looked up "I would love to come in for a drink"

Dani motioned for Santana to come in and followed closely behind. "wow this place is amazing!" Dani laughed "it's not much but I call it home" Santana looked into her eyes and completely melted, she hadn't felt like this about someone since Brittany and she knew that this was the beginning of something amazing. "so what can I get you I have beer, beer and more beer?" both girl laughed "Um beer sounds good" Santana walked around Dani's apartment it was very open the only closed off part of the building seemed to be the bedroom and bathroom. The rest of the building was open plan with lots of space, it was a well kept place which would really put Santana's apartment to shame.

"Here you go" Dani handed Santana her drink and she went to the sofa to sit down. Santana hadn't noticed til now how Dani was dressed; she had only ever seen her in that red dress they wear as work clothes. She was currently wearing a pair of tight black jeans matched with a scuffed pair of boots, a loose white blouse which was almost see-through, she had very little make up on but her usual overload of eye liner was visible her hair was down and the smell of her perfume was strong but not over powering. Santana stood and savored the smell so she could remember it. "Are you coming to join me or are you just going to stand there staring at me" Dani laughed and Santana snapped out of her daydream, she took a deep breath and as soon as she regained composure she joined Dani.

"I've been thinking a lot about last night" Dani turned to Santana to find she looked rather worried. "I really enjoyed spending time with you, I mean not working just sitting talking it was fun" Santana's mood picked up and she smiled "yeah I had fun too" Dani moved closer to Santana "I can't stop thinking about that kiss, it was like an electric wave, it was amazing" Santana leant in closer and kissed Dani, this time it lasted longer, it was slow and passionate and Santana could feel Dani smile.

"Sorry I just couldn't help myself" Santana blushed and Dani just shook her head "It's alright, don't apologize!" Dani leant in and kissed Santana. There it was again, that electric pulse that made them feel so connected, the spark that Dani had been talking about.

"Has anyone ever told you you're an amazing kisser Santana?" Dani smiled and Santana could do nothing but laugh "a few times but mostly guys that was before I came out, and you're not so bad yourself" Santana winked and Dani jumped up and walked into her kitchen. A few minutes later she came back to sit beside Santana "Sorry about that I had to take a few minutes to myself, you're so damn hot and I just have to control myself around you" Santana laughed and lowered her head "God I thought I was the only one!"

Both girls looked up at each other and their lips connected again. Santana broke it off and sat up on the sofa "okay I'm going to have to go now, I've a few things to do before tonight and I really like, I don't wanna ruin this so early on" Dani smiled "okay il see you tonight then" Dani walked Santana to the door and gave her a quick kiss goodbye "I'm glad we are on the same page Santana, I really like you but I'm glad you're looking to take this slowly" Santana nodded "yeah I have a habit of fucking things up when I rush them so I think if we take this one step at a time and just go with the flow we will be alright" Dani smiled "so does this mean… like are we ... Going out now or…?" Santana couldn't help but smile at how incredibly cute Dani was being, she couldn't say no "yeah, I guess we are, unless you don't want to?" "Of course I want to, you're cute, incredibly sexy and you're an amazing kisser why wouldn't I?" Santana smiled "okay I'm going to leave now before my ego over takes and clouds all my judgments, il see you tonight" Santana kissed Dani one last time and said their goodbyes.

Tonight was going to be pretty fun, she was excited to have Dani around but on another note she was starting to panic, she hadn't finished cleaning and she hadn't even thought about what she was going cook and she still had to go shopping, this was gonna be one pretty hectic day!


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the next chapter hope you are enjoying reading it, il keep posting chapters when i get the time to write them but i will keep updating **

**thanks the views and reviews - Enjoy :D**

A few hours had passed and Santana had gone shopping and finished cleaning. Kurt had been out for most of the day with Blaine who had came to visit he was staying overnight so that was 5 meals now, Rachel was going to be home any minute and was going to have to take over in the kitchen to let Santana get ready.

Santana had just got out of the shower and had rushed to her room to get dressed when there was a knock at the door "Rachel can you get that its probably Kurt and Blaine" "Santana I'm kinda swamped, can you grab it? Kurt and Blaine aren't gonna care if you're not dressed they're hardly gonna be interested!" Santana ran to get the door with her hair still damp and nothing but a small towel wrapped around her.

She swung open the door and there stood Dani "oh I'm kinda early, I can come back if you're not ready yet?" Santana blushed a bright red and held her towel as not to drop it "oh it's alright Rachel is in the kitchen and I just need to finish getting dressed I will be two minutes" Dani smirked and leaned in close "I think I would be happy enough with you wearing that for the rest of the night, but in consideration for your fellow house mates I suppose you should go get dressed" Dani winked at Santana and gave her a brief kiss before heading into the kitchen to join Rachel.

"oh hey Dani we thought you where Kurt and Blaine, they will be home soon" Dani nodded "I thought it was only you Santana and Kurt living here?" Rachel took a drink from her glass and replied "yeah it is Blaine is Kurts other half they just got engaged so they're spending the day together to work out what exactly they want to do for their big day" Dani put down the bag she had in her hand "I brought this over I wasn't sure what you all drink so I got a mixture, there is a bit of everything there." Rachel smiled her usual creepy but friendly smile "thank you so much Dani how kind".

Santana came into the kitchen and stood beside Dani "hm Rachel that food smells pretty good" Rachel looked up and saw the look shared by Dani and Santana, that electricity she saw the other day at the diner "em Santana I'm going to go freshen up and ring Kurt to see where they've got to, the foods on low so it won't burn but just keep an eye on it" Santana nodded but was completely lost in Dani's eyes she leant in and kissed Dani "mm I don't ever think I could get sick of this" Dani moved away from the kiss and looked about the apartment "what's up Dani?" she shook her head "I'm just checking to make sure Rachel didn't see I wasn't sure if you had said to her yet" Santana laughed "yeah well funny thing is she already kinda knew, when I was up from early morning cleaning the whole apartment she knew something was up she thought I was sick, I think she likes you already because you've had such a positive effect on me already" Dani laughed "your friends really know you well then don't they, if they can read you like a book, you must all be really close?"

Santana nodded "yeah, we never used to be, I used to be the bad guy, they both hated my guts in high school, well until I came out and started being a bit nicer to people" Dani looked shocked "I cant see you as the bad guy you seem a completely different now" Santana grabbed a drink and they both went ad sat on the sofa "yeah I was the bitchy cheerleader and they were the school rejects, they were part of glee club and everyone bullied them, then when I joined glee club the tables changed I became one of them." Dani smiled and looked wide eyed at Santana "wait you where a cheerleader?" Santana nodded "hell yeah with a body like this? You can bet your sweet ass I was, I was the queen of bitch in school, I can't imagine myself being like that now though"' Dani laughed "I just can't imagine you in a little cheerleading outfit shouting U-G-L-Y you isn't got no alibi" Santana laughed "naw it wasn't like that, it was just UGLY" Dani laughed "okay you did sound like a bit of a bitch, but you seem to have changed" "I have, for the better, I'm sure if I was still a super bitch you would want nothing to do with me!" Dani nodded "your completely right, so where is everyone it seems like they've all just disappeared" Santana laughed and jumped up to go see where Rachel had got to " im sure they've planned this, leave us on our own for the night and hope we don't notice, one second il be right back"

Santana went in search of Rachel but all she found was a note on Rachel's bed and a half open bedroom window, the note was short and sweet

Santana could believe it she briefly read the note and brought it out to show Dani "I knew they were planning something, they're all gone, well Kurt and Blaine were already out but Rachel left… out the window and down the fire escape!" Dani laughed " are you serious Rachel didn't seem like the rebellious ditch your friends kinda girl" Santana shook her head " no she's not she left a letter saying sorry"

_'Sorry for bailing on you guys _

_il be back later Kurt and Blaine are with me we are out having drinks_

_ We will want all the details when we get back, keep it clean and have fun_

_You two look great together, I left through the window so I didn't disturb you two' _

"Even Rachel can't leave without a trace, she usually signs her name with stars orbiting around it!" Santana laughs and goes to check on the food "okay this seems to be ready so if you would like to come take a seat at the table" Dani walked towards the table that was all set up fancy "wow I think you went overboard with the table decorations!" Dani laughed and Santana shook her head "god no this wasn't me, Rachel again I must admit I wouldn't have thought of anything like that, my usual dinner date with someone is pizza, ice cream and soppy romantic movies." Dani looked surprised "I didn't have you pegged as a romantic film kinda gal" "oh I'm not but it gets the mood going doesn't it?" Dani laughed "oh so your one of those kinda people?" Santana shrugged her shoulders and let out a little smirk "I don't know what you're on about" Dani burst out laughing "I know your game Santana! Your worse than a guy!" Santana shrugged it off "what? I'm not romantically minded I don't get the whole idea of it all, is that such a crime?" Dani raised an eye brow "okay then, let's forget about fancy table settings or table at all for that matter, let's go for your usual order pizza and we will watch movies"

Santana was pleasantly surprised, candle lit dinners and small talk weren't her forte so she was more than happy to order pizza and settle for cuddles on the sofa and rubbish movies "okay then, go pick a movie there's a whole stack in my room, and pick something good! Il order pizza and Il meet you in there" within a few minutes Santana was standing at her bedroom door looking in at Dani who was still choosing which film to watch "you're taking your time aren't you?" Dani looked up and smiled "yeah cant pick you have so many good ones, and im guessing Rachel has been in here too before she left, you must be predictable!".

Rachel had left little sticky notes on a few of the films

_'I knew she would ditch the food for movies I've tagged a few of her favorite's , ones she won't admit she likes, oh yeah and if you want a really good laugh put on a scary film she hates those!_

Rachel had a few sad ones tagged one in particular caught Dani's eye 'Marley and me' it was tagged with 'she cries like a little baby when this is on' and one of the horror films was tagged with 'she hid behind a pillow for the entire film when we watched this'

Dani looked up at Santana "I was thinking it was between these two, they were the main ones that Rachel had suggested "so its Marley and me or the cabin in the woods?" Santana walked towards the shelf that was almost falling down with the amount of DVD's it was holding "so out of everything there you choose those two?" Dani hid a smile and just nodded "okay where are they?" Dani almost started laughing but just managed to contain it "where is what?" "the notes Rachel left on the movies, she has obviously told you how I react to those two!" Dani laughed "yeah she did and in her words you…" Dani pulled the sticky notes out of her back pocket and read them aloud " 'cry like a little baby' at Marley and me" Dani burst out laughing "okay that was one time and I wasn't prepared for that film" "what just like you weren't prepared for this one and hid behind the pillow the whole time?" Santana took the noted from Dani "one thing you need to know about Rachel is that she is a compulsive liar!" Dani nodded, "okay so that's Marley and me then?" she couldn't contain her laughter and burst out laughing "okay then put it on I cry at that film, it's sad the dog dies!" Dani moved closer " it's alright we don't have to I was just messing with you, we can watch something different, but I think it's cute that you tear up at this film it means that you're not a complete heartless bitch" Dani leant in and kissed Santana " It's alright stick it on it's a good movie just don't laugh when I start to cry, because I am the ugliest crier ever!" Dani frowned "aw your not an ugly crier, there's no hope in hell you could ever look ugly!" The two girls kissed again and the door bell rang "that would be our pizza, put the movie on and get comfy il be right back"

The two girls spent the rest of the night watching the movie and talking, it wasn't long before both girls fell asleep, it had been fun hanging out and getting to know each other. Both girls fell asleep together in a happy mood both wondering what the next day would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its took me a while to update my internet is so slow, im continuing to write this fic and will do , i wont be able to upload a lot cause im at college all the time! i will at least attempt to get one chapter a week up but could have more up thanks to all of you for reading and thanks to those who posted a review greatly appreciated!**

**and oh what! episode 4 KATY VS GAGA and Dani and Santana's cuteness continues i cant wait to see it!**

Rachel and the boys got in quite late last night, Rachel had to turn the TV off in Santana's room as it had been left on, the two girls were cuddled up under the duvet fast asleep. Rachel left them alone and went on to bed. Kurt and Blaine were in bed and sleeping within minutes of getting home. Rachel made herself a late night drink and then went to bed.

The next morning Rachel couldn't help but look in at the two girls who were still fast asleep.

"Kurt have a look in Santana's room, have you ever saw her sleep with a smile like that on her face?, she seems like a completely different person" Kurt poked his head around the door and saw Dani waking up "and you've just woke Dani, nice one Rachel" Rachel gave Kurt the biggest dirty look over "oh okay so its all my fault?" "yeah it is, because you don't know how to lower your tone!" The both stuck their tongue out at each other an continued making breakfast.

Dani came and joined them in the kitchen "hey guys, how was your night?" Rachel was the first to answer "oh it was amazing, show tunes and a few drinks in the local bar, what more could a girl ask for!" Dani and Rachel laughed whilst Kurt held his head in his hands neighboring a bad hangover "how was your night, did you have fun?" Rachel wanted all the details and seemed to be a little more attentive now "em… yeah it was good" Rachel seemed slightly disappointed at how little information Dani was giving her.

Santana woke to an empty space next to her, she sat upright and looked around. She didn't see any of Dani's clothes lying about she got up and walked towards her bedroom door and looked out it Dani had left it open a little she looked out and say Dani laughing and joking with her friends. She kept hidden and heard the conversation between Rachel and Dani.

"so what do you think of Santana, you two seem to be getting on really well?" Dani smirked and nodded "yeah we are getting on really well, she's amazing couldn't have met anyone better, cant wait to spend more time with her. I hope you guys didn't mind me crashing here last night, we kinda just fell asleep, Marley and me really took a lot out of Santana. You where right it set her off like a sprinkler!" Rachel laughed "of course we don't, Santana seems to be pretty happy she hasn't been in the best of moods since she moved here. Im glad she met someone like you. You're welcome to stay anytime you want".

Santana came out of her bedroom and walked towards the kitchen and she stood behind Dani "Good Morning Santana, did you have a good sleep?" as per usual Rachel was being way too much of a morning person for her own good. "yes it was amazing" Santana leaned round and kissed Dani " I thought you had done a runner on me, you weren't there when I woke up" Dani spun round in her seat "aw …I would never just leave you, I came out to get a glass of water and ended up talking to Rachel, she made breakfast" Santana took a piece of toast and sat down beside Dani.

"Don't any of you have work today?" Kurt managed to croak after drinking a full pint of water . "em yeah we all do but its graveyard shift we aren't in til late" Rachel answered because Dani and Santana seemed a little pre-occupied with each other.

"so what is the plans for today?" Rachel broke the silence between the two girls "well I was thinking that I might take Dani to the movies then maybe go for lunch, only if shes up for it though?" Dani smiled "of course id love to" she leant over and kissed Santana "I just have to dash home and get changed saying I slept in these clothes" Santana smiled and nodded "okay just give me 2 minutes to get changed and il come with you"

When Santana was ready both girls headed to Dani's apartment. "I hope last night wasn't too boring for you" Dani looked at Santana "don't be silly of course it wasn't boring, I really enjoyed it, as long as we get to spend time with you I don't care what we do" Santana beamed a massive smile and planted a soft kiss on Dani's lips "Good, I was so worried you were going to be bored out of your mind." Dani laughed "God no! When I woke up this morning and I looked over at you, I couldn't help but smile you're so cute when you're sleeping" Santana looked and Dani and stopped dead in her tracks her sarcastic tone flourishing "oh so I'm only cute when I'm sleeping? Is that right okay then let see how you like going on a date by yourself!" Dani hit Santana a tap on the arm "I though you were being serious there for a minute! I was kidding you always look cute, especially when you get all muddled and nervous, now that has to be the cutest thing ive ever seen!" Santana blushed and hid her head "what you honestly didn't think I wouldn't notice how freaked out you got at the diner the other day when I told you I wasn't a lesbian, you completely freaked out it was totally cute!" Santana started laughing "I thought you were being serious, see my gaydar isn't always as useful, I just assumed you were a lesbian, and while were making fun of me what about you what way to tell someone you're a lesbian 'im totally kidding I love lady parts!' that was more genius than funny" Dani pulled Santana closer and kissed her "well I was just being honest, i love lady parts, Theres nothing more too it!" both girls laughed and began walking again.

It wasn't long before they got to Dani's apartment "make yourself at home, il only be a few minutes" Dani took off her coat and then took her shirt off and threw in into the laundry basket that was sitting at her bedroom door. Santana's eyes lit up, Dani had absolutely no shame, she seemed so comfortable in her own skin. when Dani returned to the kitchen she had now lost more items of clothing now only standing in a vest top " il be two minutes I just forgot my make up take a seat, or you could come keep me company while I get ready?" Santana still looked really shocked and Dani couldn't help but laugh "Earth to Santana! You might wanna put your tongue back in and wipe the drool off your lip!" Santana put on a mocking sarcastic laugh and stuck her tongue out "were you not gonna go get dressed like 10 minutes ago, stop distracting me!" Dani came closer to Santana and put her arms around Santana's neck "This is distracting? I don't know I don't find this to distracting, what do you think?" Santana took a deep breath and tried to hold her composure "yes extremely! Now go put some clothes on its distracting but totally encouraging, you just walking about here with very little on!" Dani smirked "well to be really honest when I'm home alone it usually just…." Dani grabbed the hem of her top and pulled it over her head "it's usually just this, I find that when I'm home alone clothes can be really uncomfortable and this way I have less laundry to do!" Dani walked over to Santana and put her arms around Santana's neck "Mmm I think you should join me, these clothes look very restricting" Dani kissed Santana on the neck and Santana let out a moan "C'mon let move this somewhere more comfortable" Dani grabbed Santana's hand and dragged her towards the bedroom "Dani we came here so you could get changed, now hurry up the film starts in less than an hour!. Dani wasn't too pleased but she though back to Santana's words yesterday 'let's take this slow'. "Okay I'm going to now!"

Dani walked into her bedroom and after about 10 minutes she called Santana "come in here a minute I need your help" Santana walked towards the bedroom door and Dani was standing at her looking into the floor length mirror hanging on her wall "am I too dressed up? Should I tone it down a little?" Dani was wearing a long sleeved, figure-hugging, knee length Aztec printed dress with military boots. Her hair was all pinned up and her usual overload of eyeliner was showing "n…n…no that's good, you look great." After putting a thick layer of red lip stick on her lips and throwing on her coat Dani was ready to go.


	5. Chapter 5

**only short but there is one to follow very soon - thanks for the reviews and views, i appreciate it **

The two girls spent most of the afternoon together, the cinema got kind of boring so they left the movie early and headed to grab some lunch. "well that movie sucked, I was expecting more after the amazing film poster and top ratings!" Dani laughed "yeah who ever posted those 'amazing' ratings must be one boring asshole!". Santana laughed and paid the bill before they left the restaurant.

"you know I've really enjoyed spending today with you, we should do it again sometime" Santana couldn't help but smile, she felt so happy for the first time in quite a while. They had just reached Dani's apartment and were standing face to face on the steps "yeah I had fun too, next time maybe you'll pick a decent movie!" Santana raised her eye brows "me? Hold up, you chose it!" Dani burst out laughing "chill out san, im messing with you" Dani moved closer to Santana and kissed her. "il see you in a few hours, im sure it'll take that long for you to get ready!" Again Santana raised her eyebrow " your sarcasm and teasing is going to backfire on you someday" Dani laughed "Oh is it indeed? And how will it backfire?" Santana smiled "well that's for me to know and you to find out!" Santana gave Dani one last kiss and said her goodbyes "okay im gonna go now saying I need the time" Dani laughed "okay, bye"

Santana spent most of her time sleeping and left it to the last minute to get ready and grab something to eat. Santana had arranged to meet Dani outside her apartment and they would walk to work together Santana was early so she sat on the steps outside waiting on Dani.

"what are you doing sitting out there, come on up im not ready yet" Dani shouted out of her window,

Santana laughed to herself and headed for the door. When she reached Dani's door it was open a jar and Santana took this as a sign to come on in. on entering she saw that Dani was on the couch applying her make-up. Santana walked over towards her and leant over the couch to whisper in her ear "so who is it that takes hours to get ready?" Dani turned around to face Santana and stuck out her tongue "I had other things to do I haven't spent hours getting ready, just this last one" Santana burst out laughing "an hour to get ready for work?, It didn't even take me half an hour" Dani smirked and attempted to hold back her laughter "I know it really shows!" Santana hit Dani a tap on the arm "seriously? Your one to talk you must have been a right mess if you needed an hour to put on a dress and throw a bit of make up on, then again all that eye liner must take quite a while!" Dani's jaw dropped "you did not just say that! That was uncalled for!" Santana laughed put on a mocking voice "chill out, I'm messing with you" Dani turned round and knelt on the couch so she could face Santana "don't mock me, or else!" Dani leant forward and Santana was expecting a kiss but instead Dani drew a big line on her face with eye liner "Well who has too much eye liner on them now!" Santana stood there in shock for a minute "you did not just do that!" Dani laughed "well saying you have a big black mark on your face and I'm the one with an eye liner pencil in my hand, yeah id say it was me" Santana laughed "I warned you about that sarcasm!" Dani put on a mocking voice and copied what Santana had just said. "Right that's it!" Santana dropped her bag and jumped over the couch and grabbed Dani and started tickling her "so are you gonna to stop being sarcastic?" Dani was laughing so much that she couldn't really speak "no I'd rather not!" Santana threw her on the couch and sat on top of her and continued to tickle her "oh so you're not for stopping?" Dani got a stitch from laughing "ok, but only cause I got a stitch and its really sore!".

Santana leant off a little and Dani sat up "are you alright, I didn't hurt you did I" Santana looked a little sad, "oh no you didn't hurt me babe. I just got a stitch from laughing, it's all good" Santana leant forward and kissed Dani. The kiss got pretty heated till they got disturbed by a loud bang at the door and an older male's voice shouting "Danielle you better open this door right now I know you're in there!"


	6. Chapter 6

**another chapter for you all, thanks so much to all of you who have read this so far. thanks for the views and reviews. **

**hope you enjoy and i hope to update this again very soon **

Dani jumped up and headed over to the door after looking out the peep hole she started to panic "shit!, Santana you need to hide now, he can't see you" Santana saw the panic on Dani's face "what's wrong babe?" Dani grabbed Santana's bag and threw it at her and pointed towards her bedroom "it's my dad, I don't know how he found me." Santana ran towards Dani "calm down, il be right in there if you need me shout and il be right out, okay" Dani just shook her head and Santana gave her a gentle kiss before heading into the bedroom.

Another big bang came from the door "I know you're in there, I can hear you open this door right now!" Dani made her way to the door and swung it open. "why are you here?" Dani stood her ground and didn't even seem nervous "you're my daughter, I've come to get you your coming home with me right now" Dani stopped him at the door "no I'm not going anywhere, as for you though, you can leave right now" Dani pushed the door shut but it was stopped by her dad who had his foot wedged in it "move your foot I'm not coming home so stop trying so hard!" "no you are coming home now! You mum wants you home, we all miss you" Dani couldn't believe what she was hearing "well me leaving wasn't such a big problem 9months ago." "Danielle, we didn't mean to be so harsh just come home" Dani tried pushing the door closed but her dad used all his strength to keep it open "oh so now your okay with me dating girls?" Her dad shook his head "Danielle we both know that was a phase it didn't mean anything you where young!" Dani shook her head and looked down her nose at her father "I guess some things never change! I'm a lesbian dad, that's not going to change and im not going back home, my life is here now I've made new friends, I'm happy." She gave up trying and let the door go.

"I let the door go, that wasn't an invite in" she stood up in front of her dad "this is my home now, im not going anywhere" her dad laughed "I wouldn't call that a home, and how are you even playing for this place?" Dani raised her eyebrows " I do what you don't dad, I work! I pay the bills and im happy, I get by" her dad seemed to be getting angry "don't be stupid you couldn't be happy here it's a dump"

"Well id rather live in a dump than in a house where I'm not allowed to be myself, like Jesus Christ no wonder I left, I was sick of you talking down to me all the time" Her dad moved his foot away from the door "talk down to you, if you didn't act like a child and take some responsibilities…" "oh so it's all my fault , okay so you need to go now, get out of here, have a nice fucking life!" Dani went to slam the door but her dad put his foot in the door to stop it and he hit Dani a slap. "Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

Santana came running out to Dani's side. Dani was now lying on the ground crying. "What the fuck, why did you just do that!" Her dad looked shocked "who are you?" "Me, I'm Dani's Girlfriend not that its really any of your business" Santana helped Dani up of the ground and sent her to go sit down "look if you know what's good for you, you will leave right now and you won't come back!" Dani's dad stood and laughed "what are you going to do, stop me?" Santana shook her head "I could If I wanted to but I'm sure the police would be happy to deal with it, assault is a serious crime especially when you have a witness, so do yourself a favor and leave while you can, if you do come back I will ring the cops and il make sure your arrested!" Dani's dad stepped back, and put his hands in the air "okay I'm leaving but I know where she lives now, il be back, she belongs at home with her family" her dad walked away and Santana slammed the door.

Santana went and got a bag of frozen peas for Dani to put on her face "here put this on it, there won't be as big of a bruise" Dani sighed "god I hope there's no bruise" Santana sat down beside her "he hit you so hard you fell, there's most certainly going to be a bruise. Look im going to ring into work and tell them we can't make it" "no san, its fine il just put a bit more make-up on and it'll be fine" Santana was worried for Dani, she seemed off. "Okay, only if you're sure" "yeah I'm sure, I need to keep up the rent on this place so its work or I'm homeless" Santana leaned in and kissed Dani "okay then we have got about 10 minutes to get to work"

Dani put on another layer of makeup and they headed for work. The dirty looks in the street where hard to avoid and Dani was starting to get self conscious. "look Dani you don't have to do this today, work will understand you're a paranoid wreck, you're in no fit state to work!" "NO Santana! , I have to do this to prove to myself that my dad isn't going to destroy my life as easily as he thinks, im not going to let him just take me away from here… take me away from you!" Dani started tearing up and Santana pulled her in close to her.

"He's got no chance of taking you away from me, im not going to let him. Look come stay with me for a few days, just until you feel more secure at home" Dani looked at Santana and shook her head "no I don't want to be a burden on you, plus you share that flat with other people it's bound to be crowded" "don't be stupid you won't be a burden…." Dani cut Santana off mid sentence and continued to speak "I know I wont be but why don't you join me for a few days, you'll be keeping me company and you can be my personal body guard" Santana laughed "im not too sure about the bodyguard but, yeah il come keep you company" Santana gave Dani a kiss and they head towards the diner for their late night shift.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: sorry its took me a while to upload another chapter, i wanted to watch season 4, i hadnt watched glee in ages before season 5 so i wanted to watch season 4 cause i had read other fanfics and got really confused but im all casught up now so i will continue writing **

**thanks for the reviews and views - hope you enjoy this chapter ive written it as santana's POV hope you all like it i will continue to drop POV chapters into the story if you all like it **

Santana's P.O.V 

Dani had seemed a little on edge all night, I tried to persuade her to go home early and that I would cover her shift but she was having none of it. She was always pretty assertive but tonight something seemed different. She wasn't her usual chatty self with customers, if anything she was quiet and acting really strange. Every time the diner door opened her eyes shot straight over to look at the person who came in or who had left.

We both had a 15 minute break together so I took her out back and we sat outside chatting for a while

"Are you sure your okay to be working? You look horrified every time that door opens, you're clearly not okay and don't tell me you are Dani I know you're not. Your dad won't come looking for you I'm here I will protect you" to reassure her I grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes "Trust me there's no way he's taking you away I've just got you so there's no hope he's taking you now" She looked at me and smiled, god that smile, it just melted my heart. "I do trust you San, I'm glad you where there to protect me" she was obviously scared to death of her dad but he won't hurt her when I'm about "whatever way you look at it he can't win! He either beats up a teenage girl or gets beat by a teenage girl – so it's his choice" Dani laughed at me I knew I couldn't take her dad on but I had to reassure her I couldn't show her I was also scared to death "I don't think you'd be able to take him San" I smiled and stood my ground "oh I would, id go all lima heights on his ass, he wouldn't know what hit him!" Dani laughed properly for the first time tonight and that smile again "It's good to see you smiling again, right we have to get back to work now" I helped her up from the curb and before we returned to the diner I grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss "He can't hurt you now, I'm not going anywhere and I'm not going to let him." Dani hugged me and I swear it was so tight I'm surprised she didn't break my ribs!

The rest of the shift went by like a breeze, Dani seemed to be more herself now and her smile was now on full beam. We had a few familiar face's drop by, on my first break I rang Rachel and Kurt to tell them what happened I asked them to drop a bag of my stuff round to the diner so that I didn't have to leave Dani to grab it later. When they came in Dani and I where both busy waiting tables so they took a seat and waited on us. But it just had to be a coincidence that Brody dropped by the diner the same time that Rachel was in, it was like he was kinda stalking her. I saw him head to her table and I excused myself from the table I was waiting on and rushed over to stop him "wow where do you think you're going plastic fantastic!" He pointed over to Rachel "I just want to talk, I miss her" I shook my head and pushed him towards the door "I don't think so man whore, your gonna turn you tightly toned little ass and walk right outa hear because the chef doesn't like trouble, so unless you want a meat cleaver chopping down on your man-hood id advise you to leave right now!" he eventually gave up and left.

I went to talk to Rachel and Kurt they seemed shocked at the way id just spoke to Brody but he broke Rachel's heart and her trust so I got Finn to break his little plastic face, it only seemed fair. "thanks for bringing me this over, I didn't want to leave Dani she's been acting a little strange all night all night, I told her id stay at her's for a few days until she's feeling up to it. He hit her quite a smack, she had told me to hide but I couldn't leave her there to deal with her dad alone, he took it too far hitting her so I had to step in" Rachel kept looking over at Dani "Rachel don't keep staring at her she's gonna know ive told you guys, I wasn't meant to say but I needed you guys to know where I was and that I hadn't disappeared off the earth!"

Dani saw us sitting talking and came over "hey guys what brings you guys here" I hope they don't drop me in it by telling her I asked them to come "we just came to see you guys, it was a bit of a boring night out with the NYADA guys so we decided to leave early and grab a coffee on our way home" all I could think was Kurt you little star! – he knew rightly I would kill him if he let slip what I was up to. "oh alright, god it must have been bad if you left early you usually love being out with the other students" All I had going round in my head was - Think fast Kurt, if you don't every issue of vogue you own is getting shredded! "We do love going out but we need a bit of an early night, long day at college and all that"

Dani nodded and after a few goodbyes she returned to work "thanks guys she probably would have been pissed if you two knew" they both nodded and after a few more minutes of discussing arrangements for the next week or so they said their goodbyes and left.

In next to know time the Diner was closing up and our shift was over, it was early morning and the sun was just coming up over the top of skyscrapers and illuminating the streets "right so the plan is when we get home we get changed out of these stupid monkey suits, I make us something to eat and then we go to bed" Dani nodded "Mmm that sounds good, if you want food though we are gonna have to stop by a store and pick some up cause I didn't get time to yesterday I was too busy being spoilt rotten by some beautiful brunette with gorgeous big brown eyes" she laughed and continued walking, I had to admire her after leaving home at like 16 and surviving alone all this time I had to give her a bit of credit because I wouldn't have lasted a week!

"alright then what do you want to eat?" Dani shrugged "I dunno I really want pizza but im craving some fried rice and spring rolls" I laughed "you such a weirdo who eats pizza and spring rolls together!, I think we should swing by that Chinese next door to your place and if you want pizza there's an Italian place right there" Dani nodded and after grabbing a pizza and getting to the Chinese outside Dani's apartment we got what Dani had wanted , I wasn't fussed on what I ate at that stage of the day I could probably eat a horse!

We spent a couple of hours eating and just chatting in general "how do you feel now?" I could see her starting to yawn and her eyes could barely stay open "my cheek is a bit sore still and I hurt my shoulder falling but apart from that a good sleep would help" I took a look at her cheek and It still looked really bruised "yeah it still looks pretty raw, il get you a few pain killers for the pain in your shoulder then you can head to bed" she looked up at me "are you not coming to bed too?" I looked over at her and her little brown puppy dog eyes where glaring straight at me "I was gonna sleep out here on the couch" Dani came over to the kitchen and took the pain killers with a drink of water. She put the glass down and grabbed my hand "you're not sleeping on a beat up old couch when there's a perfectly good bed right in there, c'mon"

It didn't take long for us both to fall asleep it had been a long 24 hours, hopefully the next 24 would be a bit less hectic


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter ive been writing them and not posting them, and i dont know why lol **

**this is the next installment, i have two other chapters prepared and ready to throw up so they will be put up before the weekend is out**

**thanks for taking the time to read this i really appreciate it - hope you enjoy **

Santana woke to the vast glow of streetlights outside Dani's window, they had managed to sleep all day but it didn't really matter, they had no plans and had booked the next few days off work so that they could spend more time together.

With a deep breath Santana rolled over and wrapped her arm around Dani cuddling in close to her. She loved how the girl smelt her fruity shampoo and the strong vapor of her perfume. She felt Dani stir beneath her arm, she didn't speak in case she wasn't awake although Dani was awake and had been for a while. She turned to see Santana lying beside her still half sleeping, Dani on the other hand looked completely awake and fresh faced, bar the massive bruise still on her cheek and under her eye "well gorgeous, did you have a good sleep" Santana couldn't reply with words so a nod of her head and a sufficient grunt was enough. "Good, I'm gonna go make some coffee and something to eat, do you want anything?" Dani had started to get out of bed and was putting on a t-shirt as Santana grabbed her and pulled her back into bed "yeah I want you to lay here a little longer" Dani laughed and kissed Santana "no, I have to get up we have wasted a full day lying there, plus if I don't get up and brush my teeth my breath will soon smell like yours" Dani exited the room and Santana sat up and shouted out to the kitchen "just for that comment I refuse to leave bed today" Dani came and stood at the bedroom door with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth "well that's your choice, I for one was planning a movie day with my girlfriend, but if she doesn't move her ass out of my bed I'm gonna not only throw a jug of water over her il have to brush her teeth for her cause there is no hope I'm kissing her until she does!" Santana jumped up out of bed and ran after Dani "your seriously slating me for bad breath, that night you stead at mine I thought you had eaten a full bulb of garlic never mind a clove!" Dani stood laughing "thank god that wasn't just me felt that way!" Santana jumped over the couch and pinned Dani to the ground "oh is that right" Santana leant down and just as she was about to kiss Dani, she turned her head "there's no hope lopez!, go brush your teeth first, I have coffee and some food cooking so don't take to long, but then again you might need that extra time!"

Santana jumped up and helped Dani to her feet "I told you before about your sarcasm!" Santana went into the bathroom and got washed and brushed her teeth, just as she was coming out of the bathroom Dani shouted over to her "foods ready, hope you're hungry" Santana walked into the kitchen expecting some toast and a bit of bacon but instead was shocked to see a full fried breakfast "what's all this for, I would have been happy with a bit of toast" Dani shrugged her shoulders "I just wanted to make you something special, you've been amazing this past few days I can't tell you how much it means to me" Santana walked closer to Dani and pulled her in for a hug "There's no need for all of this, but thanks for the effort it looks so good, thank you" Santana leaned in an kissed Dani "Mmm that's much better" Santana tapped her on the arm and they both sat down to eat.

The rest of the night was spent watching a movie. "Santana that's the first movie we have watched together that you haven't cried at" Santana hit Dani with the pillow "gosh you absolutely hilarious, you should be a comedian!" Dani laughed and turned all serious "I had considered that career path but my family didn't think id amount to much, I've always been far too sarcastic for my own good, I supposed it's a defence mechanism or maybe I just like winding people up, I have to say it's a talent of mine" Santana laughed "yeah I'm just as bad but the guys I used to know back in high school described me as more of a bitch than highly sarcastic" Dani frowned "I can't see you being the school bitch" Santana nodded taking a drink from her glass "oh yeah big time, I used to be such a bully, even to Rachel and Kurt, I don't see how they put up with me most of the time, I suppose being head cheerleader I also took up the position of head bully, I never really like it I suppose it was a way to hide my sexuality, I didn't really come to terms with it for a few years" Dani looked at Santana and grabbed her arm "im sure you've changed now though, you're not like that anymore?" Santana shook her head "no, well at least I try not to be, I would call Rachel and Kurt names but it would be harmless fun and they know it. But back in high school I used to be the super bitch everyone heated me" Dani had put her head on Santana's shoulder and had started to fall asleep. They decided to go back to bed Dani still felt a little tired, Santana of course wasn't but cuddled up next to Dani until she fell asleep, by this point it was about half 11, Santana decided to ring Rachel to see what had went on today, Santana had promised to check in every so often with Rachel.

_Hey Santana, what's been going on today? is Dani feeling any better?_

_Hey, It's been a quiet day we didn't wake up 'til after 5pm, she seemed a bit better her shoulder was sore last night but I think it's better today she didn't take any more pain killers _

_Well it's good that she's sleeping, is she eating alright?_

_Yeah I'm making sure of it, keeping her hydrated as well the swelling on her cheek has went down but the bruise is still there_

_Well at least it's beginning to heal, a bruise takes a week or two to go any way _

_Yeah I suppose, Rachel I'm gonna have to go I think I can hear her waking up_

_Okay Santana call me in the morning and let me know what's going on maybe the two of you could come over and join Kurt and I for lunch_

_Yeah sounds great I'll let you know in the morning_

Santana put her phone back on the charger, and then she heard a faint voice calling her. She rushed into the room and Dani was sitting on the bed still half sleeping "Santana where did you go I thought you'd left" Santana sat beside Dani and pulled her into an embrace "it's okay I was just on the phone, I'm not going anywhere, let get back into bed" both girls climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Santana prepared herself for the days ahead, she had to figure out what to do to get Dani to try and forget the confrontation with her dad, and maybe if she was kept busy it would just slip her mind. Santana was going to try her best even if it meant having to spend every waking moment with Dani.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: thought id post the other chapters as well - im not too sure what direction i want to take this story but i really want to continue so any ideas you have or if there is anything you would like me to add to the story write it in the reviews or send me a pm **

**thanks for reading **

The next day started rather well. Santana was first up so she made breakfast and brought it to Dani. "Wake up sleepy head, I've made you breakfast" Santana sat on her side of the bed and waited on Dani to sit up before she explained breakfast "so we have eggs, bacon and sausages with French toast and I have made you coffee just how you like it" Dani smiled at Santana and took a sip of coffee before she started speaking "thank you so much, this is so sweet" Dani gave Santana a kiss and smiled "ive never had breakfast in bed before" Santana looked pretty shocked her parents used to do it all the time if she wasn't well, she especially remembered getting breakfast in bed every year on her birthday "seriously?, you've never had breakfast in bed?" Dani shook her head taking another gulp of coffee from her mug "nope, never before, which is why this is so sweet and special" Santana laughed "You think this is special? Wait 'til you see the breakfast you get on your birthday, my parents used to make me this massive breakfast every year, I done it for my ex last year and she loved it" Dani smirked at this comment "well then your gonna have to stay longer than a few days if I'm to get this special breakfast you speak of" Dani took another drink from the mug "why do I need to stay longer?" Dani smiled "well its my birthday at the end of next week" Santana smiled and kissed Dani "okay then saying it's the first year you've actually had someone about to celebrate your birthday with, I'm going to make it extra special!" Dani's face lit up like a little kid at Christmas "really? You don't have to, breakfast in bed would be perfect, plus I've got you around I'm sure it's gonna be special enough"

Santana got up out of bed and brought the dirty dishes with her "look Rachel and Kurt want us over for lunch are you ok to go?" Dani nodded her head "yeah of course I'm alright to go" Santana smiled and looked at her girlfriend sitting in bed curled up in the covers with a cup of coffee in hand "good, you need to go get showered and dressed now we have to go shopping before we head over for lunch" Dani jumped up out of bed "why do we need to go shopping?" Santana laughed and scratched her head "well you have no food left in your apartment, I kinda used the last of it to make breakfast, but it's ok I'm going to chip in for food cause if I'm gonna be here for a week or more I'm cooking saying you basically live off ready meals, I'm not eating that junk!" Dani grabbed a towel and headed for the shower.

Dani took forever in the shower so Santana took the time to tidy around and fix the sheets back onto the bed. She washed the dishes and picked out clothes for her to wear today. After about 45 minutes Dani appeared from the bathroom wrapped in a towel "god you take too long to get ready, there is no way it takes a normal human 45 minutes to grab a shower and wash their hair" Dani smirked and shouted to Santana "yeah well its not my fault my hair takes ages to wash plus it doesn't take you as long cause there's nothing to you your like a rake, where as I have slightly more than skin and bones to wash!" Santana peeked her head around the door frame "it doesn't matter if I'm a rake or not it does not take no human 45 minutes to shower, I can be showered, have my hair washed – dried and straightened along with being dressed and have my make up done in 45 minutes" Dani stuck her tongue out and shouted into Santana "yeah well if you had cut out that whole rant you could have been in and out of the shower!, plus it takes time to look this good!" Santana put her hand around the door frame and stuck her finger up at Dani. Dani laughed and then began getting ready.

As she had said within 45 minutes Santana was ready to go while Dani was still putting on her make up. "Jesus Christ Dani there's only so much make-up you face can hold!, get your sweet little ass out here we have to go now! We will be late for lunch. We will have to go shopping later we don't have time to now you've spent half the morning getting ready!" Dani came out of the bedroom and grabbed her coat "right im ready!" Dani pulled open the sliding metal door and walked into the hallway, Santana closed the door and they started off on the short walk to Rachel and Kurt's place.

"Seriously though! You take longer than lady lips to get ready! even with his 10 minute moisturizing regime" Dani laughed " Lady Lips?" Santana nodded "yeah it's what I call Kurt, it was his nickname from me in high school" Dani shrugged it off and thought no more of it.

"Santana, you haven't told Rachel or Kurt what happened the other night have you?" Santana covered her face and nodded. Dani seemed slightly pissed off but Santana had to explain "I had to Dani they found it a little rushed when I kinda moved in with you temporarily; they thought we were moving too fast I had to tell them. They're my best friends plus I told them not to say anything so I could easily have lied to you right now and said no, but I thought it would be better to tell you up straight, that's why I was on the phone last night, Rachel was a little concerned she just wanted to check in on you, they really do mean well, you can't take this out on them"

Dani seemed to ease up a bit "Thank you for being honest with me I knew something was up when they appeared at the diner the other night, they were acting a little strange" Santana laughed "you mean more than usual!" Dani laughed "yeah, but I appreciate you telling me the truth, I know I had told you not to but they probably would have found out sooner or later" Santana pulled Dani in towards her and planted a kiss on her forehead "it's alright he can't hurt you now that I'm about, I'm not going to let him" Dani cuddled in tight and took a deep breath "right let's get up there before Kurt starts complaining that his herb infused soups going cold!" Santana laughed "naw Kurts more of the cold soup specials, so it would be him complaining that his soups gone warm" Dani burst out laughing "maybe that wouldn't be such a tragedy then!"

Both girls headed up to the loft not knowing what this eventful lunch would bring to the table. Whatever it may be both girl where willing to take it on together, side by side.


	10. Chapter 10

Dani's POV

You know that hart wrenching moment in a horror film when the victim struggles to close the door and the killer is sprinting towards them and for those few moments in the film where your heart beats really fast and you don't know what gonna happen but you know its gonna be good?  
That's how I feel when I see Santana. My heart beats so fast, I get that sticky panic sweat under my boobs, that lump forms in my throat, and for those few minutes of not speaking I hold my breath in the hope and anticipation that I will be enough for this amazingly beautiful woman.  
I've always been pretty self-conscious about myself, I don't take compliments I deflect them by saying something mean about myself, I don't know why it's just always been the case.

From day one I've always been on edge that Santana will get to that point where she will just up and leave without warning, it wouldn't be the first time it's happened. People just think that because I have low self worth that it'll be easy to get me into bed and I'm not like that. But Santana has been really great these past few days it's been hard having to re-live what I went through at home. It's one of the reasons I left when I did, I feel sorry for leaving my younger siblings to take the shit that I did but I couldn't deal with it anymore, the looks id get In the hallway at school for the black eye id have every other week, teachers sticking their nose in where it wasn't needed, I couldn't deal with all that crap anymore I had to get out of there. That's what brought me to New York, the city of massive opportunities, be who you wanna be, and be with whomever you want!

Back home they didn't accept me, I suppose when you walk in on your oldest daughter straddling a girl who was visibly half naked it can't be a sight any parent wants to see, but in my case it's a different kettle of fish all together (no pun or dirty joke intended)

I grew up in a Christian home we went to church every Sunday, followed by Sunday school, and every night we would spend an hour in a family circle discussing parts of the bible and at the tender young age of 15 I knew something was different. Girls at my school where developing crushes for boys and I was developing crushes on actresses and page 3 models. It wasn't the correct way for a young girl to be behaving but I was different and I wasn't going to be held back by any social or religious barriers. I wanted to do something about it, break boundaries, defy convention whatever it took. But for now I wanted it to be kept under wraps.

I had stopped going to Sunday school, of course my parents didn't know they just assumed I was behaving. I was behaving just not in a way they would be too accepting about.  
So ditching Sunday school wasn't my idea, it was Anna's.

Anna was a girl I had met through Sunday school, but she was different like me. We would skip Sunday school and go to her basement where we would just spend all afternoon making out. Anna was my proper first girlfriend, she transferred schools so we could be together more, and we only really saw each other on Sunday so seeing her 6 days a week was incredible. No one at our school suspected a thing, they all though we were just close friends but we knew differently.  
She would come to stay at my house every other Friday night, our parents grew close, being in the same church group and having well behaved daughters that were old enough to look after themselves proved an amazing quality when it came to Saturday night. Our parents would leave us alone in my house and my little brother and sister would go to a baby sitters, the perfect opportunity for some alone time.

Then it came to our one year anniversary we had been together a full year without anyone finding out, it was quite an achievement. But of course this is my life and as per usual it didn't quite turn out how I planned.

The basement in my house was never really used so it was our little hiding spot when we wanted to get our lady kisses on. It wasn't ideal but we couldn't exactly do it in the living room I had neighbors that watched the house constantly and they were kinda d-bags when it came to keeping an eye on the house, they always took it as if it were a paid security job!

Anyway back to the story...

we where down in the basement making out and things got a little heated, I was comfortable when I was with Anna she was good to me, saying it was our one year anniversary we decided that it was time to go all the way with each other. We had not anticipated the next 21 minutes and it was those 21 minutes that landed me in a confession box with the local pastor  
so there we were getting it on for the first time. Both of us half naked and I was straddling her. I still remember to this day, that after making out for like 20 minutes she whispered in my ear 'stop with the kissing and fuck me already' that was extremely encouraging. So I did as I was told then in the full heat of the moment we both got lost in each other, and of course we didn't hear the basement door open or both my parents come down the stairs, that was of course until Anna climaxed and screamed my name as loud as possible, that sort of brought us back to earth and to my parents who were standing there shocked.

Just for the record I regret nothing!

Anna was my first at the age of 15 and I have to admit it wasn't exactly the best present id ever given my dad for his birthday!

That was the last I saw of Anna, her parents found out and shipped her off to a boarding school in England, it's a dumb idea if you ask me sending a lesbian to an all girls school it just spells trouble.

So yeah that was my life, of course my dad hitting me the other day wasn't the first id got into it with him, there was plenty more where that came from but I'd rather not get I to it right now.  
And that brings me up to present day, that rapid beat of my heart, that sticky panic sweat under my boobs and that beautiful woman ...Santana. I get the urge to kiss Santana every time I see her; Santana is only the 2nd girl I've ever been in a relationship with. Anna was my first but I can sense something different about Santana, she's not like other girls, she's the first feminine dyke I've ever met ( I mostly attract big butch dykes who may as well be guys) but there's something about Santana... I think I've fallen for her, pretty damn hard.

I just hope she knows that not a day goes by where she can't make me smile, not a minute passes where I don't think of her and not a second goes by that I don't count my lucky stars and I can honestly say that Santana is the best thing that ever happened to me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: thanks for reading, i apreciate it and thanks for the reviews **

**I got one review in particular that i would like to point out and make it clear that when i mentioned in my last chapter the word Dyke it was not there to harm or offend and id just like to point that out i didnt think of it was a big thing casue i hear it on a daily basis, not in an offence way of course all my friends call me mother dyke but its not meant offensively, so to anyone who found that part offensive i apoligise and if you have anyother problems with any other chapters PM me im willing to co-operate and help in any way possible**

**okay so here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy! let me know what you think **

Dani and Santana had been going out for almost two months now and it had been pretty rocky the first few months, there had been no more run-ins with Dani's dad. Things looked pretty promising; they had spent most of their days working shifts at the diner together. They had been spending a lot of time together, after work they would go their separate ways and on the weekends they would stay at Dani's and go out on dates.

They hadn't really spent much time with Rachel and Kurt, it was more quiet nights with the two of them.

Blaine was coming up to visit for a few days and Rachel thought it would be nice for Dani and Santana to join them for a meal back at their apartment. The girls gladly accepted the invite and after work they both went to Dani's to get ready. Santana had made Dani's home her own. She kept a few pieces of clothing at Dani's and she felt pretty comfortable being herself around this woman. It was an amazing effect that Dani had on her. Rachel had made a few comments on how happy the always looked.

Things were going pretty well and it was nice being in a settled relationship, they both seemed so right for each other. Santana had a weird feeling that something was going to go wrong tonight. They both spent an hour or so getting ready and of course Dani was taking longer that was needed "Hey santana is everything alright you look a bit worried, we don't have to go to Rachel and Kurt's for dinner we can always stay here." Santana shook her head "im alright just zoning out a little il be fine" Santana gave Dani a peck on the lips and they headed out.

Santana's panic grew with every step she took, she didn't know what it was, lets just say it was a gut feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong tonight and she just panicked a little in fear of her messing up her relationship with Dani "okay are you ready?" Santana nodded and they both headed up to the apartment. They didn't bother knocking on the door as Santana still lived there so they walked on in and was greeted by Rachel who was in the kitchen cooking "oh hey girls, you're a bit early, Kurt had just text me him and Blaine are on their way back for the airport now they shouldn't be long." Dani and Santana looked at each other "we're early? God that makes a change we are usually like an hour late" Rachel laughed at the two girls talking over each other to complete that one sentence "well you are both on time its Kurt and Blaine are running a little late, Blaine's flight was delayed there's heavy snow fall back home" Santana looked shocked it was early December but it was unusual for heavy snow this early into the season .

"well they should be here pretty soon anyway so if you want to get drinks on the go and il finish cooking it should be ready just on time for them getting in" Santana went to the fridge and looked over at the stove "Jesus Rachel! Don't tell me we have to eat your vegan crap!" Rachel only had vegan food cooking on the stove and Rachel came running over to Santana "Santana calm down I haven't cooked your food yet, it only takes a few minutes to cook steak, this is for me it takes slightly longer!" Santana relaxed and pulled a bottle of wine out of the fridge "thank god for that I thought I was gonna have to eat that crap!" Dani couldn't help but laugh at Santana's major over reaction. "oh come on san, it's not that bad!, I'm sure it tastes perfectly fine" Santana looked at Dani and laughed "yeah it tastes fine if you're a hamster or some other small creature! No offence Rachel but it tastes like crap!" Dani laughed "have you ever even tasted it, I'm sure it tastes fine" Santana shook her head "no I haven't actually tried it, but it looks like bird food, I think il pass" Dani walked over to the kitchen "look il try it if you try it, it can't be that bad if Rachel's always eating it" Rachel nodded in approval "seems like a fair deal Santana, go ahead there's plenty of it" Dani walked over to the stove and took a spoonful of the food and ate it "that's actually pretty nice for it to look like bird food it tastes pretty god" Santana walked over to Dani and took the spoon off Dani and took a mouthful " Jesus Dani how can you say that's nice the texture of it is giving me the creeps!, that is revolting" She ran to the bin to spit it out and Dani shouted to her "no don't you even dare I had to eat it your fucking eating it!" Santana spat it out "oh what's wrong Dani you said it tasted nice?" Dani pulled a face "yeah I only said that to get you to eat it, it's like eating dry wall, no offence Rachel" Santana laughed and took a drink out of her glass and dragged Dani into the sitting room and left Rachel to cook the food "I can't believe you made me eat that crap" Dani laughed "I can't believe I ate that crap just so you would, worst idea ever!" they both laughed and started kissing "god I can still taste it, horrible" Santana laughed "well that's your own fault for being stupid" Dani hit Santana on the arm and Santana started tickling Dani which she absolutely hated, this was how Santana got her way all the time, tickling Dani. Of course she wasn't going to let Santana win this time so Dani jumped up and Sat on santana's lap pinning her arms to the back of the couch "no you're not winning this time" Dani leant in and began kissing Santana, it wast long before it became heated and then they had to break it off there was a knock at the door

"Santana can you get that its probably Kurt and Blaine" Santana sighed and jumped up of the couch she gave Dani a kiss before heading for the door "Lady lip you better have a good excuse for tearing me away from my beautiful girlfriend" Santana swung the door open and was shocked to see who was standing staring at her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: i know i probably should leave this next chapter for a few days but i had nothing to do tonight, well i had assignments to complete but im a massive procrastinator so anything to avoid doing them will be fine with me **

**okay so chapter 12 here goes i hope you like it **

"Hey Santana" a very familiar voice came from the door and Rachel knew straight away who it was. Dani saw the look Rachel had in her face so being curious she walked to the door for a closer look "Who is it babe?" Santana was lost for words and Dani looked at the woman up and down "I didn't think we where having more guests, HI im Dani im Santana's girlfriend" Dani extended her arm to the lady and she politely shook her hand.

"Santana honey don't leave our guest standing out there, come on in" Dani took Santana's hand and pulled her out of the door way. Santana hadn't spoke a word yet and Dani seemed a little worried she could usually never get her to shut up. "would you like a drink .." Dani was being polite but she saw out of the corner of her eye Rachel jumping about waiving her arms like she was having some sort of fit. Dani looked over and Rachel was shaking her head no and telling Dani to come over to the kitchen.

Dani knew something was up at this point. "sorry I didn't quite catch your name?" Santana looked at Dani. Santana looked like she had just saw a ghost the blood had drained from her face and she stood next to Dani before the woman began to speak "hey im Brittany" Dani looked at Santana and it soon became like one of those movies where they all looked at each other at different times knowing what was going on but none could really muster up the words to speak. "Brit, what are you doing in new York?" Santana finally broke the silence and the tension in the air was so think it could have been cut with a knife. "I came to see you, Blaine told me where you guys where living I thought id come visit and surprise you, but it looks like we are all pretty surprised" Santana looked at Dani her colour was starting to come back into her face "Dani could you go get me a drink please, whatever is the strongest thing you can find" Dani nodded and kissed the back of santana's had before letting go and walking into the kitchen.

Rachel followed Dani and they stood in the kitchen bickering over nothing "Its that Thee Brittany like Santana's ex?" Rachel moved closer to Dani, with no wall around the kitchen they had to speak in a low tone to not be heard by the two girls who were still standing beside the door staring at each other "yes that's her, I don't know why she just thought it was alright to turn up like that, I think Santana is shocked she hasn't saw her in months and now she just turns up out of the blue its bound to be heard for her" Dani looked over at her girlfriend who looked so crushed "do you think I should ask Brittany to leave, or would that be rude? Its just I can see the hurt in San's eyes I cant let Brittany just stand there and crush her spirit like that!" Rachel shook her head "no it wouldn't be rude but do you think Santana would want you to just chuck her out, She was Santana's first proper girlfriend they're bound to have emotional ties somehow" Dani hated it when Rachel was right she just couldn't bare to see Santana stood there looking shocked . she found a bottle of vodka under the cupboard hid at the back.

"here you go babe, it was all I could find" Santana smiled at Dani and in one swoop she downed the contents of the glass and handed it back "Jesus where did you find that?" "it was in the back of the cupboard" Santana scrunched up her face "god that tasted vile no wonder why lady Hummel hid it back there" Dani took the glass and brought it back to the kitchen.

Brittany was the first to strike up the conversation "So Dani seems great how long have you two been going out?" Santana looked at Brittany with scolding eyes "about two and a half months, and I know what you're thinking we were well over before I started dating Dani" Brittany looked to the ground. Santana is one of very few people that can read her like a book. "oh, how did you meet?" "we work together in a diner down on Broadway" Brittany lifted her head and looked at Santana "does she make you happy?" Santana nodded and attempted to speak she got this massive lump in your throat kind of like the one you get before you cry "yes, she does and being with her makes me extremely happy, after we broke up I didn't think id find true happiness again but…" she paused for a moment to dry the tears out of her eyes and Dani came to her side to re-assure her everything was okay"… for the time in a long time I feel truly happy, she's perfect in every single way and I love her" Brittany heard those 3 words and they hit her like a ton of bricks, but she could be sad or upset, Santana said it herself and Brit couldn't argue with that "well then, as long as your happy I cant really complain, but Dani seriously… hurt Santana and il kick your ass" they all burst out laughing at Brittany's little attempt to threaten Dani

The tention seemed to ease up a little and it wasn't as awkward anymore they all sat in the living room and discussed how Brittany had gotten into MIT and how she was working towards a secret goal "they've got me into college as a late entry they made me leave McKinley early so I could come help them – they say im some super genius who baffles them with how smart I am, if you ask me they're all kinda crazy" everyone burst out laughing "See Brit I always told you that you're a freaking genius!" Brittany nodded and turned to Dani "she's right she always told me that, she was the only one who ever believed that" Dani looked at Santana and squeased her hand.

Kurt and Blaine came walking in the door not noticing Brittany sitting there "look who ive brought home with me, sorry we took so long that traffic is a god damn nightmare at this time" Kurt looked over to the sofa and saw Brittany looking at him "britt, what are you doing here, its great to see you" he ran over towards the sofa to give her a hug "hey Kurt, I just stopped by for a visit, hey Blaine warbler" Brittany waved over and Blaine came over to give her a hug too. "look guys I better be going I don't plan on staying long in the city I have important MIT business here tomorrow so once I get it over im flying back so I guess il see you guys around at some stage" They all said they're goodbyes and Brittany left.

The group finally sat down to dinner and talked about todays events, it had been pretty exhausting, all those emotions and feelings brought back to Santana, it wore her out but nothing was going to change, she loved Dani and she knew Dani loved her too, she just had to sit back, relax and let the mood take her. Who knows what tomorrow would bring for the two girls.


End file.
